This new variety of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) was discovered by the applicant near West Lafayette, Ind. in a black walnut planting of seedling progeny from previously selected trees for outstanding timber producing potential. This selection has been designated as BW429, a seedling progeny of BW 41(unpatented) in records maintained by the applicant on the performance of the selection and grafts made from the selection and will be known henceforth as ‘Bieneke 9.’ The male parent is unknown, as is generally the case with black walnut trees (Beineke, 1989).